Overheard
by JUJUChick16
Summary: It's a typical Weasley breakfast. MWAW, set during Chamber of secrets.


The rain fell on the Burrow lightly It was four thirty in the morning and all that could be heard (if you were awake) was the sound of Molly and Arthur making love.

"Bless the Gods, Merlin!" Molly shouted as her and Arthur reached their climaxes at the same time.

Arthur fell ontop of Molly in a panting heap. After a few minutes Arthur rolled off and took his beautiful wife into his arms as she gave him a tired smile with a gently giggle that she always gave after love making.

"I love you, Mollywobbles."

"I love you to, Arthur." Molly replied as she kissed him. "You don't think any of the children heard? I mean we forgot the silencing charm." Molly said as she broke the kiss.

"It's four thirty in the morning I doubt it, love. They are all heavily asleep."

"You think so?" Molly said with a worried look.

"Yes, I do. Now I think we should both try and get a little bit of rest after being up all night with our activities." Arthur replied with a grin as he kissed Mollys' wet forhead.

After five minutes they drifted off to sleep.

Eight o'clock.

Arthur sat at the table reading the morning paper while Molly finished making breakfast. The weasly children and Harry and Hermione came down the stairs looking rather uncomfterble. Molly looked over as she heard them arrive.

"Morning dears. Breakfast is just about done."

"I'm not very hungry. Some juice will be fine." Ron replied with a sick look as he sat down.

Molly noticing he didn't look well walked over toward him and placed a hand on his forhead.

"Are you not feeling well. Hmm, no temprature. What hurts dear?"

"Uh,nothing. I'm just not hungy." Ron replied as he backed away from Mollys touch. The others stared in understanding except Arthur and Molly who were wondering what was going on.

"Ronald Weasley you will tell me what is wrong right now!" Molly said a little louder than she should have.

"Mum,please, don't make me."

"You heard your mother Ronald. Tell her." Arthur finally spoke up in wonderment himself.

"Well um...see um...last night we all kind of erm...over heard you two erm...you know." Ron stated poorly.

"Heard us what?" Molly asked in confusion.

The Weasly kids, Harry and Hermione looked at Molly and Arthur with the same look as Ron. Arthur understood right away. They had forgotten the silencing charm. And he had promised Molly they didn't hear.

"I think I know Molly." Arthur said with a look that said he believed he was an idiot.

Molly turned and looked at Arthur. "You do? What is it?"

"Think Molly dear."

"I really don't...oh my." Molly replied with a shocked look on her face as she turned to others at the table. "You all over heard?" Molly said with an embarresed look.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley we did." Replied Harry with his own embarresed look. Molly and Arthur were like parents to Harry and to hear them having sex was a little awkward but some what comforting, at least he knew that they loved each.

Molly atomaticly turned her attention to Arthur.

"You said they wouldn't hear us!" Molly yelled.

"I...I yes but...but you forgot the charm." Arthur stuttered loudly.

"ME? Uh ha ha...putting the blame on me well, who would have guessed you would stoop so slow low!"Molly yelled back. Arthur then stood up.

"Stoop so low?"

"Yes, and besides it was your turn to do the charm not me!"

"Since when?"

"Since always. We take turns remember or has that bloody brain of yours gone to mush."

"Bloody brain, mush?"

"What can't take it. Well let me tell you something Arthur Reginald Weasley I hope you sure as bloody Hell had a good time because that will be the last time if you keep being a forgetable troll." Molly yelled as she walked away.

"A troll?" Arthur beamed as he followed his wife leaving the kids to themselves.

"Have they ever argued?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Yeah, but they make up quickly!" Fred and George replied in unison.

A second later they heard Molly giggle in the other room.

"See told you!" Fred and George replied with Ron and Ginny sitting rather uncomftorable.

First and formost I do not know Arthurs middle name I just thought it fit well. Please Review! I will answer back.


End file.
